Addicted
by Sigery97
Summary: Heavenly Sins Vol 1. Shiro is the Prince of Hell. Ichigo is supposed to be his angel bride. But Ichigo isn't looking forward to living with or loving the childish, perverted prince. Shiro however is looking forward to making Ichigo fall for him, weather it's human love or demon lust, Shiro will get his adorable angel to be with him. ShiroIchi YAOI
1. Chapter 1

An albino sat on a blood colored bed, his golden on black eyes staring at the other laying on the bed, breathing in and out softly. The albino had his long, snow colored hair tied in a ponytail to keep it out of his face. He reached a pale white, black nailed hand to the sleeping angel in his bed, running his fingers through the soft, shoulder length sunset orange hair of his companion. He thought the white winged angel was beautiful which of course the angel was, most angels were.

The angel was dressed in only a loose, long-sleeved white gown, his hands clutching the pillow he lay on lightly as he slept. The albino gently lifted the angel from under the sheets and onto his lap. This angel would soon be his wife. He ran his fingers out of the soft hair and onto the folded wings. They were equally soft and feathery. They were a clean pure color, showing the purity and innocence of the angel.

The angel shifted slightly, but otherwise did not wake. His head was resting on the other male's shoulder now, one arm gently looping around his neck. The albino looked down at his sleeping fiancée. He wondered a bit if the demons that kidnapped the angel for him to marry used any drugs or spells or something to keep his angel asleep. He had heard this angel had a bit of a temper.

The white male cupped the angel's cheek. He wondered how innocent the angel was. He assumed the oranget was a virgin. But he wondered if the angel had ever been kissed. Maybe his sleeping beauty would wake up with a kiss. The albino grinned at that thought, leaning down and kissing his sleeping companion.

Amber eyes snapped open and the angel gasped, pushing himself out of the other's lap and breaking the kiss. He stared wide-eyed at the other on the bed.

"…Kind of surprised that worked." the albino sighed, running his hand through his hair. He made no move to grab the angel. He doubted the angel could escape, his father had guards posted everywhere.

"Where am I?" The angel demanded, glaring at him.

"My room… like it?" the albino replied, unfazed by the other's hostile-ness.

"WHY am I in YOUR room and not mine!" The oranget snapped, folding his legs to his chest.

"… Cause my father decided you are gonna be my wife… so we are supposed to share a room… so I guess technically this is your room too/" the albino explained with a grin.

"Wife?" His expression was that of horror and anger, his wings shifting in agitation.

"Yeah… if it makes you feel better I can call you my submissive husband too." the albino teased.

"Don't you dare." he growled. "My name's Ichigo anyways, so don't call me anything but!" Ichigo snapped.

"…Do you taste strawberries?" the albino asked. "Oh and I'm Shiro." he added.

Ichigo scowled at him. "Ichigo, do you or do you not taste like strawberries.. if you don't answer I will check." Shiro stated, eyes slightly darker and a smirk played across his lips.

He huffed. "I don't."

"Awww… that's too bad… I really like the taste of strawberries" Shiro pouted.

"Well too bad." Ichigo huffed, scooting away from him. Shiro quickly grabbed Ichigo and pulled him to his lap. He nuzzled his nose into the Ichigo's neck. "Well you smell nice… so that makes up for it." he purred.

Ichigo pushed himself off of Shiro's lap again. "Stop that!"

Shiro blinked. "Why? We are gonna be married soon… so we should get comfortable with each other." the albino stated. "I am not even biting or scratching or raping you… what's the problem?" he added.

"I don't want this!" He nearly yelled, still scowling. "Take me back to MY home."

"This is your home now." Shiro rolled his eyes. "Besides I didn't want this either till I saw how cute you were." he added as he ruffled Ichigo's hair.

"I am not cute!" The oranget protested as he smacked Shiro's hand away.

"…Are too… you should be happy I called you cute… demons don't normally understand that word." Shiro stated. Ichigo stared at him for a long moment. "What?" Shiro asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Your..." The oranget's eyes widened. "A demon...?"

"Yes." Shiro nodded. "I'm a demon... and you're an adorable angel!" he chirped.

"A-and I'm... where exactly?" Ichigo asked slowly.

"In my room which is in a palace which is in Hell." Shiro chirped.

"So, I'm..." The oranget's eyes were wide as he stared down at the sheets.

"In Hell… I'm Shiro, Prince of Hell, soon to be King of Hell… you get to be Queen!" Shiro chirped.

"What! No!" Ichigo gasped, his eyes snapping up to lock with molten gold.

"Why not? My dad said we got a few months to work it out… meaning few months to get ya hooked on my sin." Shiro purred.

Ichigo gawked at him. "I don't belong here, and I DEFINITELY don't belong with you!" He snapped.

Shiro pursed his lips. "Tell that to my father… he said something about time of change or something like that… I wasn't really listening when he was talking…never really do." Shiro replied.

"Take my back to MY home!" Ichigo growled, now glaring at him.

"Can't." Shiro sighed, staring at Ichigo.

"Why not?" Ichigo nearly whined, unintentionally pouting.

Shiro crossed his arms. "Well for one, there are guards everywhere around here… you are the future queen so you aren't going to be allowed to leave. For another, even we could slip out of the palace, I don't know my way to Heaven, never really left home. Finally, you have grown on me in the time you were sleeping in my bed to now and I don't feel like letting ya go." Shiro explained as he uncrossed his arms to brush his long hair out of his face.

"... You have got to be kidding me." Ichigo groaned.

"I am not." Shiro blinked. "Should I kid about it?"

"... Are, are you sure you are the Prince?" Ichigo asked, staring at him.

"Yeah… why do you ask?" the albino asked, cocking his head to the side with his glowing gold eyes staring straight at Ichigo.

The angel blushed and looked away. "No particular reason..."

"…Okay." Shiro blinked. Then he scooted forward a bit and scooped up Ichigo and onto his lap. "So shall we start bonding?" Shiro asked with a big grin.

"What? No!" The oranget exclaimed, squirming around to try and get out of his lap.

Shiro tighten his hold on the angel. "Aww why not? I am not gonna hurt ya… if I did, I would feel really guilty cause you are really cute and adorable." Shiro pouted as he nuzzled his head into Ichigo's shoulder.

"Let go!" Ichigo growled, still squirming. "No." Shiro replied. Ichigo huffed, unfurling his wings to try and break his grip. Shiro quickly turned Ichigo around so the oranget was straddling his lap with his wings away from him. Then Shiro pressed his own lips to the soft, pale pink ones of his soon to be wife.

The oranget gasped, faltering slightly as his eyes fluttered shut. Shiro took an advantage of the younger male, letting his oddly blue tongue wander into the unfamiliar cavern. The albino took note that Ichigo lied and the oranget in fact did taste like strawberries as well as chocolate.

"Mm..." Ichigo's arms slowly snuck their way around the demon's neck, his wings curling inwards and around the two of them. Shiro smiled as he continued to explore Ichigo's mouth. He let his hands lower to Ichigo's slim waist.

Ichigo's wings were pulling them together tightly, hiding them both in a curtain of soft, white feathers as they kissed. Shiro pressed closer to his adorable angel as he tried to encourage Ichigo's shy tongue to play with his, to dance with his.

Ichigo sighed into the kiss, the arms circled around Shiro's neck relaxing. Shiro grinned happily.

"My my… I thought this would take longer, but you really got the little angel under control." a voice stated, amused.

Ichigo jerked backwards, yelping in surprise as a blush painted itself onto his cheeks. His wings pulled away from Shiro, folding back onto the his back tightly.

Shiro glared at his father. "Yes dad… I was kissing him very happily till you came in." Shiro stated as he crossed his arms and huffed before pouting. The new male had slicked back brown hair with a single strand hanging down between his cold, calculating brown eyes. He was dressed in a white suit with a black shadowy robe resting on his shoulders and covering his arms. Upon his head was a black crown with a jewel that was colored like fire. He looked amused at his son's pout and the angel's blush.

"U-um..." Ichigo stuttered, slowly pulling his knees to his chest. The King of Hell turned to the oranget. "Welcome to Hell, Ichigo… I am Aizen, the King of Hell. I trust that my son, Shiro had been polite to you and I hope he explained the situation to you." the brown haired male stated.

"Define polite..." Shiro muttered.

Ichigo scowled at him despite his blush. "Take me back to heaven." He said.

"I can not do that." Aizen replied.

"And why not!" Ichigo exclaimed, "I don't belong in HELL!"

"You seemed to be enjoying it a minute ago." Aizen smirked.

His blush deepened. "I was not!" He snapped, before adding, "Now bring me back to Heaven!"

Aizen glanced at his son. "He's adorable and he tastes strawberries." Shiro grinned. Aizen raised his eyebrow and got an amused smirk.

"I think Shiro prefers you to stay here… so you shall stay with him. maybe after you are queen, Shiro will let you visit Heaven." Aizen stated.

"Since when did I say I agreed to that?" Ichigo growled.

"You don't have to agree." Aizen stated.

"I think you agreed at some point during the making-out we did." Shiro stated.

Ichigo glared over at Shiro. "Be quiet!" He hissed.

"Well it seemed like that!" Shiro pouted.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "All I WANT is to go back to MY home!"

"This is your home now." Aizen replied before he turned to leave. "Shiro be nice to your wife." he added before he left the room.

After a few moments of silence, Ichigo groaned, buried his face into a pillow and yelled into it. Shiro scooted over and hugged the oranget. Ichigo hugged the pillow, just wanting to curl up and cry.

**This is a new RP between me and my lovely partner in crime and girlfriend ^^**

**We actually just finished it...and I realized (Via might have already known) we hadn't put any of it up so here you go xD**

**Aizen is SO King of Hell...it fits him...Shiro is such a silly prince XD**

******IstariaDragon speaking! ^^ I just wanted to say this because I can and would totally love it and would think of it as completely awesome. Fanart is much welcomed! I would love to see your ideals on your favorite scenes, and I'll even give you a llama for it! :D (Deviantart people will know what the hell I'm taking about. xD)**

**I would have to agree that would be awesome...doubt anyone would do it but it would be very awesome if you did ^^**

**Me: Shiro, Aizen**

**IS/Via: Ichigo**

**Please review, thanks ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo had in fact cried, so much so that he had eventually fallen asleep. The night had passed slowly, morning just starting to make its way into the realm named Hell. Shiro had fallen asleep as well, curled up next to his berry. The oranget shifted slightly, hugging the pillow a little closer.

Shiro, half awake, half asleep shifted as well. He pressed his cool lips to the heated skin of Ichigo's neck to say good morning. Ichigo didn't stir, but he did shift closer to Shiro. Shiro grinned as he curled himself around the angel to keep the beauty safe and warm.

One of Ichigo's wings shifted a little, one of its larger feathers falling loose, hanging in a crooked fashion 'til its tip touched the sheets over the mattress. Shiro purred, much like a cat as he nuzzled the angel's neck.

After a few moments Ichigo yawned, his eyes slowly blinking open. Shiro continued to gently nuzzle his beauty's neck, unaware of the oranget now being awake. Ichigo shifted with a small sigh. "Kon, go away..." He grumbled.

Shiro stopped for a second, "Who's Kon?" Shiro asked as he kissed Ichigo's neck again.

The angel froze, seeming to panic for a moment before he relaxed again with a sigh into the pillow. "No one."

"…Is he your boyfriend or something?" Shiro asked in almost a pout. If this 'Kon' was, he would figured out how to get to Heaven and kill the fucker.

Ichigo frowned. "No..." he mumbled, "He's my older brother." Shiro breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh okay… good." he replied as he went back to snuggling with the angel.

Ichigo frowned. "Why?"

"Well if he was your boyfriend I would have had to go find him and either kill him or make him break up with you so you would only be mine… we demons are very possessive." Shiro explained with a smile and a repeated nuzzle to his neck.

"Your also very childish..." Ichigo mumbled under his breath. "And get off."

"That's what the servants whisper… too afraid to say that to my face." Shiro chuckled as he refused to get up. "And I don't wanna get off… your warm and close." he purred.

Ichigo huffed. "You act like a four-year-old."

The albino shrugged. "Demons age much slower than humans and angels." he replied.

"And that should make you more mature, not less." Ichigo grumbled.

"No… I have been spoiled and treated like a child longer which makes me like this." Shiro replied.

"And you even know that you are... great." Ichigo muttered.

"I have been told that many many times… though I seem innocent and childish… that part is wrong in some things… like this." Shiro purred in Ichigo's ear. Then he pushed Ichigo against the bed, quickly getting on top of him before smashing their lips together.

Ichigo let out a muffled sound of surprise at the sudden action and squirmed, unable to use his wings from the way Shiro pressed his chest against his back, holding them in position.

Shiro's tongue poked at Ichigo's lips. Ichigo resisted, but that only lasted so long. After a while he reluctantly opened his mouth to Shiro's persistent tongue. Shiro happily slid his tongue into Ichigo's mouth to remark his territory.

After a moment, Ichigo started to hesitantly kiss back. Shiro was quick to gently try to draw Ichigo's tongue up to join his. He let up his control a bit to let Ichigo have some control over how the kiss proceeded. Ichigo turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss and gasping for air as he blushed. His lips were kiss-swollen and his eyes were dark.

Shiro, disappointed in the sudden end of the kiss went on to kissing the skin now shown to him. Ichigo moaned, his wings quivering a little as he shifted. Shiro glanced at his companion before he started to kiss more places as well as giving little love nips, barely breaking skin.

"Nn..." Ichigo sighed out, tilting his head slightly and giving Shiro more room to work with. Shiro continued to kiss and nip at the angel before stopping for a moment to ponder. He sat up. "Hey Ichigo…are you hungry?" he asked, completely ruining their moment.

"... You have got to be kidding me." Ichigo murmured, staring at him with a look of disbelief.

"Are you?" Shiro asked.

The oranget sighed, and after a moment, he spoke. "A little."

"Then we should get breakfast." Shiro replied.

Ichigo huffed out a breath. "Now?" He questioned.

"…Do you want to work off more energy?" Shiro asked, a smirk appearing over his lips. He knew how to work off some energy and he liked that 'game'.

"It's fine it's fine..." Ichigo grumbled, moving to turn over so he could sit up.

Shiro pouted. "We should eat then take a shower and dress in clean clothes… then we can do something." Shiro stated.

Ichigo sighed and nodded. "Well then let's go!" Shiro chirped as he grabbed Ichigo's hand and stood from the bed. He started to tug his angel along. Ichigo stretched his wings out before letting them sit comfortably about half-way folded.

Shiro walked them down a series of hallways before he opened a set of large double doors. As soon as he entered, the chatter of the servants silenced. Almost immediately, all of the servants, of different shapes, sizes, and colorse scrambled away from the door to do their jobs such as setting the table, serving the food, cooking extra food and tidying up. No servant dared to look at the angel or the albino out of fear.

Ichigo frowned, tugging on the bottom of his shirt. Shiro guided Ichigo to the table, sitting Ichigo upon his lap with a kiss to the neck. Ichigo huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. The servants were murmuring softly to each other, not knowing what to feed the angel. "So Ichigo, what do you want to eat? We got all kinds of stuff!" Shiro chirped as he rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder.

"... Do you have normal human food?" Ichigo asked after a moment.

"Why wouldn't we? Sumans have really good sweets… so yes we got human food." Shiro replied, purring as he thought about sweets and some that could be topping for when he ate his berry up.

"Well, then can I just have a normal human breakfast?" Ichigo asked after a moment, shifting slightly at the odd tingle the rumble in Shiro's chest brought to his wings and back.

"Sure." Shiro chirped. The servants in the corner who had been mumbling to each other went to the kitchen to tell the order to the cooks.

Ichigo sighed. "... Can you please put me down now?" He grumbled.

"Why? Do you want to cuddle?" Shiro asked in a pout.

"Not really..." Ichigo mumbled.

Shiro pursed his lips and sniffed but had a servant bring another chair so Ichigo could sit near him but not on him. Ichigo sighed yet again as he climbed into the chair, stretching his wings out again.

Shiro rested his head on his elbows and his elbows on the table, his golden eyes staring at the other with a soft expression. Ichigo glanced at him. "What?" He huffed.

"You are adorable." Shiro stated.

Ichigo blushed. "Am not..." he muttered.

"Are too." Shiro replied.

"Am not." Ichigo replied, folding his arms on the table and resting his head in them.

"You so are!" Shiro stated firmly.

"So not." He replied, rolling his eyes at Shiro's antics.

"Are… Son't disagree with me or I will rape you here and now." Shiro stated.

"W-what?" Ichigo gaped at him, before burying his face into his arms.

"I win!" Shiro chirped happily. Ichigo huffed.

After a moment, a few servants came out with their meals. Shiro grinned at his oddly colored and shaped bleeding meat, many different fruits, some from humans and others from the demonic world and finally a lot of human sweets such as chocolate and cake.

Eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, toast, hash browns, waffles, fruit, many types of cereal were all placed near Ichigo along with syrup, butter, and other toppings that may be needed for the cereal, waffles, pancakes, and toast. They weren't sure what a normal human breakfast was so pretty much everything was made. Ichigo blinked a few times, staring at all of it. "That's... allot of food," He murmured.

"You weren't really specific in what you wanted… so they made like everything… you don't have to eat it all." Shiro stated as he stole some toast from Ichigo's plates to put his meat on.

"But, then it'd go to waste..." Ichigo trailed off, sitting up and placing his hands in his lap.

"The servants will eat the leftovers." Shiro replied as he nibbled at his toast and meat.

"... Okay then..." And with that he started to eat the food he was given. Shiro watched as he ate his food at well.

**Via loves this plot so we are updating this again (we already finished the whole RP so why not xD)**

**I just ADORE Shiro in this story. He's sort of sweet but childish and random xD**

**We just love to tease you guys...cuz it IS super fun xD**

**And next chapter we get a surprised guest...who wants to guess who it is...c'mon, go ahead, give it a shot**

**What else to say...umm I am predicting this will be between 8 and 13 chapters (Random XD)...though I don't actually know yet so don't hold me for this if I'm wrong**

**IS/Via: Ichigo**

**Me: Aizen, Shiro**

**Anyway please review...or Shiro's sweets will be taken away and he will be sad**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you still mad?" Shiro whined as he glanced at the oranget on his- their, bed and finished tying up his long hair into a loose ponytail. He was dressed simply in a dark red hoodie and black jeans, he wasn't much of a formal guy and his father let him wear what he wanted unless it was a 'party' day.

Ichigo scowled at him as he ran his fingers through the feathers on his wings, dressed simply in a long, white shirt and short-shorts. "Ichigo!" Shiro whined. "All we did was take a shower together." he sniffed.

"We? You FORCED me to!" The angel growled, nearly pulling out one of the feathers as he combed his fingers through them.

"I didn't 'touch' you during it." Shiro pouted.

"That's what you want me to think." Ichigo grumbled, frowning as a few feathers fell loose and drifted to the bed. Shiro quickly crossed the room, whipped Ichigo around to face him all the way without the wings in his way and hugged Ichigo tightly. "What the hell, Shiro?" Ichigo gasped.

"Your really adorable." Shiro purred as he nuzzled the oranget. "Very adorable."

"I am not!" Ichigo whined, now trying to slip out of Shiro's grip.

Shiro tightened his hold. "Then what are you if not adorable?" Shiro questioned.

"I'm me! There's nothing else that needs to be said!" the oranget snapped, glaring at him.

"Adorable is a part of you just as perverted is a part of me." Shiro replied.

Ichigo huffed and pouted. Shiro stared at the other before giving him a quick kiss to determine how easily he could break the other's stubbornness.

Ichigo tried to break the kiss, his hands going up to push against Shiro's chest. The demon raised one hand to cup Ichigo's cheek and the other to hold Ichigo's waist.

After a few moments time the oranget's fight against the kiss started to lessen and he eventually gave in. Shiro pulled Ichigo closer into the kiss, forcing the angel onto his lap as the kiss continued. Shiro slipped the hand on Ichigo's cheek up and into the shoulder length orange hair.

"Mm..." Ichigo hummed, using his wings to hold himself yet closer to Shiro like he had done before. Shiro started to probe at Ichigo's soft lips with his tongue, forcing them open and sliding his blue tongue in to search for the other wet muscle. It made Ichigo moan as he wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck tightly.

Shiro encouraged the other's tongue to play and dance, to battle with his. Ichigo broke the kiss for a moment, gasping for breath before he went to kiss the other again. Shiro grinned as their lips smashed together again. He gently pushed Ichigo down to the bed, still kissing the not so innocent anymore angel. Ichigo shifted, fingers tugging at the other's hoodie. Shiro smirked into the kiss as he laid his hands at Ichigo's waist, ready to rip off the shorts and shirt of his beautiful, adorable companion.

The oranget tugged at the red piece of clothing again. Shiro broke the kiss, attacking Ichigo's neck with soft kisses and little nips. Ichigo let out a long sigh as he lay an arm over his eyes. Shiro sucked on the part of Ichigo's neck where it met the shoulder, leaving a large, dark, very noticeable hickey. Then the albino suddenly stopped again. He sat up. "Hey Ichigo, since you are going to be living here for a while... I should take you on a tour." Shiro stated, acting like a young child again.

"Mh.. what?" Ichigo peaked out at him.

"Tour." Shiro responded.

Ichigo nearly whined. "... Are you going to do this every time?"

Shiro blinked. "I am savoring your innocence. If I fucked you the first time we kissed you would probably end up terrified when we woke up. I am being patient." Shiro stated as he pulled Ichigo up into a hug. "Cause you are really adorable." he purred.

Ichigo blushed and scowled at him before turning his head away. Shiro took this opportunity to nip Ichigo's ear playfully. That only made him blush harder.

Shiro grinned at the red dusting on Ichigo's cheeks. Then he stood up from the bed, pulling Ichigo up and into his arms. Then he turned and started to walk towards the door with the angel in his arms, bridal style.

Ichigo huffed, using his wings to push himself out of the other's arms. "I can walk, you know," he grumbled.

"I was being a gentleman... carrying my angel." Shiro stated as he reached over and grabbed Ichigo's hand. Ichigo scowled and blushed again, but he let Shiro hold his hand. "So where do you want to go first? We have gardens, art rooms, music rooms, a pretty place near the river, the surrounding kingdom... we could visit the nobles or go bother my dad... ummm a lot of different things." Shiro listed off.

"... I thought this was hell... Isn't hell supposed to be all hot and ugly?" Ichigo asked after a moment.

"That's the top layer, it's where the bad demons live…it's the wild, dangerous part of our home…the real Hell is much like earth but with brighter colors and different plants and animals…" Shiro explained.

"Okay..." Ichigo didn't look like he really believed the white-haired prince but he shrugged slightly and looked at Shiro expectantly.

"Why don't we start with the gardens?" Shiro chirped. "Okay." Ichigo replied.

Shiro smiled and started to guide Ichigo down the halls, they passed a few windows which let Ichigo see the world was similar to earth. They walked to a glass door that Shiro opened to let Ichigo walk through first, very gentleman-like.

Ichigo looked around with wide eyes, his expression that of a young child in a candy shop. The garden was filled with colorful, bright flowers. Some little animals half hidden in the foliage blink at the newcomer with orange hair and white angel wings. Shiro was smiling as he looked around the beautiful garden, he had spent a good amount of his life in this place.

"Wow..." Ichigo murmured, reaching out to brush his fingertips over one of the prettier flowers. Shiro nodded as he smiled at the happy look on the beautiful angel's face. Ichigo turned around to smile at Shiro, seeming to be in some sort of childish-type attitude. "I had no idea a place like this existed in Hell!"

"Most people don't... because Hell is supposed to be where the 'bad' go, so we can't go around telling anywhere that the world isn't that bad…then Hell would get really full." Shiro chuckled.

Half hidden in the foliage was a servant watering the plants with some sort of pink liquid. The servant had long black as night hair tied in a tight ponytail. He also had equally black angel wings, the wings of a fallen angel.

"Well, it's beautiful." Ichigo replied, ruffling the feathers on his wings. That seemed to make Shiro's gears turn. "Beautiful…" he stated quietly. "I have decided. You are adorable and beautiful." Shiro told Ichigo proudly.

"W-what? I am not!" Ichigo huffed, turning around again and crossing his arms over his chest. "... I'm going to go look around." He grumbled before walking off.

"Be careful, not all of the plants are harmless!" Shiro called after him before he started to follow.

Ichigo frowned slightly but ducked behind a bush. He smiled slightly as Shiro walked right past him. He turned, ready to explore the garden when he saw the servant that had been watering the plants. His eyes widened before he ran at him. "Mugetsu-oniisan!" He called right before he crashed right into him.

Red eyes went wide with slight shock. "Ichi-chan?" the taller black haired male blinked as he stared at the younger angel. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Mugetsu-oniisan..." Ichigo mumbled with a pout, staring up at the other as he wrapped his arms tightly around the larger and set his chin on his chest.

Mugetsu sat up, holding Ichigo against his chest. "Ichi-chan…are you okay? What happened, how did you get to hell?" the black haired male asked, glancing at Ichigo's white wings. He knew the other angel hadn't fallen.

The angel curled up in his lap as he stuck his bottom lip out. "They are making me marry Shiro." He mumbled, nuzzling closer to the other.

"Wait the prince?" Mugetsu asked. Anger boiled up in his heart. He would kill the prince; no one was allowed to touch his little brother, especially not some demon.

Ichigo nodded a little, pulling back slightly. "Mugetsu-oniichan... your wings are so dark..." He murmured, reaching a hand out to touch the dark feathers.

"That's what happens when an angel falls." Mugetsu stated.

Ichigo frowned, holding one of the feathers. "... I don't like it." He said, releasing the feather. He went back to snuggling with his 'Mugetsu-oniisan'. Mugetsu held the younger tightly. He had missed his family so much since he fell, mostly his two brothers.

"I wanna go back home," Ichigo mumbled into his shirt, "But Shiro's father won't let me and Shiro won't let me out of his sight."

"You are out of his sight right now." Mugetsu stated. Then he sighed. "Ichi, I would take you home, but for one I can't go back to Heaven and for another, I don't know if I can get you through the top layer of Hell." Mugetsu sighed.

"... I hid from him." Ichigo mumbled, sniffing at him. "... But Mugetsu-oniisan is strong, he can easily take down any demon..."

"Ichi... no matter how much I want to take you home, I can't. I am not strong enough." the black haired angel stated sadly.

"Mugetsu-oniichan is!" Ichigo protested, hugging him a little tighter.

"Ichigo... I am not." the older angel sighed.

"Mugetsu-oniichan is the strongest angel... ever." Ichigo replied, closing his eyes as he rested his head underneath the larger's chin.

Mugetsu sighed, running his fingers through Ichigo's silky hair. Ichigo used his wings like a blanket, curling them around himself as he yawned. Mugetsu smiled slightly at how cute his little brother could be as he pulled the angel closer to his warm chest. He glanced over the plants and animals to see if anything extremely white popped out. "I wanna take a nap," Ichigo yawned, nuzzling his older brother.

"You can... I will be here." Mugetsu responded.

"You promise?" Ichigo asked.

"I promise." the fallen angel nodded, kissing Ichigo's forehead.

The oranget hummed, shifting a little before stilling, his breath slowly becoming even. Mugetsu sighed softly as he held his brother close to let the younger angel sleep. The younger curled his wings around them both unconsciously while he slept.

**C'mon, why did no one guess Mugetsu...Noon EVER guess him (we did this in Moonlight too and no one figured it out without help)**

**So I wonder what happens next?**

**Shiro: We and blacky become BFFs and he lets me have Ichigo back?**

**Mugetsu: Did he seriously just call me blacky**

**That's why he's going to call you this whole thing...get used to it**

**Ichigo: *sleeping on Mugetsu's lap***

**Shiro: ...Can I have him back now?**

**Nope...he's with his oniichan right now**

**Grimmjow: Can I be in the story?**

**Shiro: FUCK NO, GET OUT *throwing stuff at him* HE'S MINE**

**Please review ^^ Ichigo will get fucked sooner**

**Shiro: Aren't you done with the story, what, you are going to go back and add one if you get enough reviews *smacked***

**shut up Shiro, please review or Mugetsu and Ichigo go back to Heaven and Shiro dies of sadness**

**Shiro: Review...NOW**


	4. Chapter 4

The two angels had been sitting in the garden for a little while, about a half hour or so. Shiro had been around most of the garden by now and still hadn't found them. Well until now, he came bursting through the foliage, furious. His 'wife' had been missing for a while and he was ready to kill now. Demons were very possessive.

Shiro glared furiously at the fallen angel holding his wife. Ichigo seemed completely oblivious to the whole thing as he cuddled with his older brother.

"Release my wife or I will kill you!" Shiro snarled as he stepped towards the angel.

"No." Mugetsu growled.

Ichigo's eyes slowly blinked open, though he kept his face buried in the other's chest. "Mugetsu-oniisan..." He mumbled.

Hearing Ichigo speak only made Shiro more furious. "Hand. Him. Over." Shiro snarled as he stepped towards the angels again. "Or I will tear you shreds and toss your body into the top layer" the albino added.

Ichigo's bleary eyes turned to the albino. "Go away," he huffed, "My Oniisan is gonna take me back home anyways."

Shiro's eyes flashed. "No." was the only word he spoke. Neither of the angels had time to react before Mugetsu was pinned to a tree by his neck with a large, sharp clawed hand digging into the soft flesh of the throat. Ichigo had been dropped to the ground when Mugetsu was grabbed. Shiro's eyes glowed brightly as he pressed the fallen angel harder against the tree and dug his now sharp claws into the poor angel's neck.

"Mugetsu-onnisan!" Ichigo gasped, scrambling to his feet before he ran over. "Shiro, stop! Your going to hurt him!"

"You aren't leaving. This is your fucking home now." Shiro snapped as he dropped the panting angel. His eyes were filled with pain. He liked Ichigo, why did the oranget want to leave so badly?

"I don't want this to be home! I want to go back to heaven, my REAL home!" Ichigo snapped, glaring at him as he kneeled down next to his older brother.

The albino clenched his fists. "Fine. Good luck with going home." he snarled before he whipped and started away with a heavy heart.

Ichigo hugged Mugetsu, glaring after Shiro before he looked to his big brother. "Mugetsu-oniisan, are you okay?" He asked.

Mugetsu coughed slightly, a bit of blood splattering the grass. "I think." he stated, a bit dizzy from the lack of air and the cuts in his neck.

Ichigo looked like he was starting to panic. Mugetsu quickly noticed this, even in his state. "Really Ichi," he stated as steady as he could. "I'm fine."

"No, your not." Ichigo sniffed, leaning back and gripping the material of his shirt in his lap tightly.

"Those wounds will heal." Mugetsu stated.

Ichigo sniffed again. "Oniisan..." He mumbled.

"No crying, I will be fine." the fallen angel sighed before coughing slightly.

"But, Mugetsu-oniisan!" Ichigo said, "Your hurt..."

"I will be fine." Mugetsu sighed. Ichigo sniffed again and mumbled something under his breath before leaning down and hugging the other tightly again. The black haired angel carefully lifted his arms and hugged back.

"Oniisan." Ichigo murmured. "You promise your gonna be okay?" he asked.

The other angel hesitated. "I will try to be okay again." he replied. "You better..." Ichigo mumbled. The fallen nodded.

The two angels had been sitting in the garden for a while now. They were both surprised when Shiro walked back in, arms crossed. Ichigo scowled at him, only half of his face visible from Mugetsu's shirt.

"I have a proposal for you two." Shiro stated.

"About?" Mugetsu asked.

"It would benefit you greatly and for very little 'price'." Shiro stated.

Ichigo scowled. "No. Go away."

Shiro frowned. "We should at least hear him out." Mugetsu sighed, not really wanting to but it could benefit them.

"Mugetsu-oniisan..." Ichigo grumbled before nodding slightly and hiding his face with his wings.

"You guys have been out here for most of the day without food, and blacky will bleed to death if the neck wounds aren't treated. I will give you food and medicine, for a small price." Shiro stated.

Ichigo stilled, but he didn't look out at him. "What kind of price?" Mugetsu asked. Shiro grinned.

Ichigo hugged the dark-haired angel a little tighter. "It's a relatively cheap, small price." Shiro stated, staring at Ichigo.

"...What do you want?" Ichigo grumbled.

Shiro grinned at Ichigo. "Guess. You should be able to figure it out pretty easily." he purred.

Ichigo glared at him, a blush falling over his cheeks. "No!" He snapped.

"Not as innocent as I thought I guess if that is your first thought." Shiro stated.

That only made Ichigo blush even harder. "Here's a hint, you refused to do it earlier today." Shiro tried.

"... That is the exact same thing." Ichigo growled, looking away.

"Are you thinking about early this morning or later morning?" Shiro asked.

"... Both." Ichigo huffed.

"Middle morning?" Shiro tried.

"Same thing." Ichigo sighed.

"Not it's not!" Shiro whined, stomping his foot. He thought this game would be easy.

"What ELSE is there?" Ichigo nearly whined right back at him.

"At breakfast." Shiro stated.

Ichigo scowled. "You threatened it then, too."

The albino sighed. "Playing this game with my father is much easier." he muttered. "Before that, I'm not as simple-minded as you think." Shiro hissed.

"Oh?" Ichigo huffed. "Seems like it to me..." He muttered.

"... Just figure it out, this game is boring me now." Shiro huffed.

"Just tell me." Ichigo growled.

"Ask me nicely." Shiro stated as he crossed his arms.

"I don't owe you that." Ichigo stated.

"Fine. Let blacky bleed to death. It would be easier on me anyway" Shiro snapped.

Ichigo froze, glancing at his older brother. "Just... just tell me." He muttered.

Shiro heard the pain in Ichigo's voice. He made a huffing noise, turning his head to the side and muttering something quietly. "... What?" Ichigo asked.

"You have to sit on my lap at dinner, is that so hard?" Shiro huffed, not looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo blushed, scowling at him. "Yes, it is!" He snapped, before adding, "... But... Fine... As long as you get Mugetsu-oniisan treated." He looked away, still blushing heavily.

"I will." Shiro stated. "Now come on, we have to drop him off at the medical care and go to dinner. He can join us after he is treated." the albino explained as he walked over to carry the fallen angel and walk with the other angel.

Ichigo scowled, hugging Mugetsu tightly. "I don't wanna leave him." He protested.

"He will be fine." Shiro stated as he easily picked up the black haired angel. Ichigo continued glared at him. "I'm going to stay with Mugetsu-oniisan."

"…I'm the prince of Hell. As long as you are here, you will be required to listen to me, there are guards and servants that will make sure of that…if not them, I will." Shiro growled coldly.

Ichigo's eyes widened a little and he stilled, not saying another word. Shiro huffed and started to walk out of the garden, glancing behind him to make sure that Ichigo was following. The oranget was following him, but he was staring at the ground, oddly quiet.

**Drama**

**Ichigo, Shiro isn't that simple-minded...right?**

**And be nice to Shiro...he's feeling really hurt right now because it seems like Ichigo choosing Mugetsu over him**

**I want to remind all of you this entire story has already been written so requesting things or characters isn't going to make it happen...seriously**

**Please review, thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

After dropping Mugetsu off at for medical care, the angel and demon continued down the halls towards the dining room. But about halfway, Shiro stopped and turned towards Ichigo. "You know you are allowed to speak, right?" he asked, arms crossed, obviously annoyed.

"Yes," Ichigo growled, "But I don't want to talk to you."

"Why not?" Shiro asked.

"Because I don't want to." Ichigo replied simply, not looking up at him. The demon blinked at him before walking over to him. He took each of Ichigo's hands in his own, bringing them to his lips.

Ichigo blushed, looking up at him. "... Can we just go to dinner now?" He asked.

"I guess." he responded as he turned, pulling Ichigo close as he walked. Ichigo didn't fight it. They entered the dining room and the servants were already in full scurry. "Ah Shiro, Ichigo… glad you two are here to join me for dinner." Aizen stated, waving at the seats near him.

Ichigo didn't reply. Shiro pulled Ichigo over to one of the seats, sitting down and pulling Ichigo onto his lap. Aizen smirked softly at that. Ichigo continued to blush, eyes trained on the dinnerware set on the table.

"Ichigo, what would you like to eat?" Aizen asked as Shiro was examining the back of Ichigo's warm neck and kissing it.

"I'm not really hungry..." Ichigo murmured, squirming a little due to Shiro's actions.

"We should eat chocolate." Shiro stated.

"That's not dinner food." Aizen responded.

"It is now." Shiro countered.

"Fine." the brown haired King sighed.

Ichigo frowned a little, but he didn't comment. "So Ichigo… how are you enjoying your stay with us? I hope Shiro is being nice and polite to you." Aizen asked.

"I want to go back home." Ichigo replied, glancing at him.

"Ichigo, you are home now." Aizen sighed.

"No, my home is back in Heaven." Ichigo huffed, still staring at the table.

"Soon you will know here as home… you will learn to love this place." Aizen sighed as the servants bought out the chocolate Shiro asked for. Shiro tried to feed Ichigo some chocolate, trying to make the angel happier. Ichigo turned his head, refusing the food given.

"Besides wanting to go back to heaven, how is your stay here? Is Shiro being good? Are you having any problems?" Aizen asked while Shiro finally gave up feeding the angel. The albino held Ichigo close to him with one arm and sucked on the melting chocolate.

"I don't like it here, he's not, and I am." Ichigo said, now glaring at the table.

Shiro scowled and smeared melted chocolate on Ichigo's face. "I am being really good." Shiro whined.

Aizen ignored his son. "What sort of problems? And how has Shiro been acting?" Aizen asked.

Ichigo scowled, going to wipe the chocolate off of his face before pointing a finger at Shiro. "He's my problem, and he's acting like a child."

"I can act like an adult." Shiro purred.

"I don't think you want him to act like an adult." Aizen coughed.

"I stab people's asses with my dick when I'm acting adulty and everything turns white!" Shiro chirped.

"You could at least act a little more mature..." Ichigo mumbled, blushing heavily.

"So you do want to sleep with me?" Shiro asked.

"No!" Ichigo snapped.

"Then why do you want me to be more mature?" Shiro pouted.

"Because you need to be." Ichigo sighed.

"Why?" Shiro asked.

"Because I can't be dealing with a child all hours of the day." Ichigo grumbled.

"He will have to be more mature before he takes the throne." Aizen stated, sipping his tea.

"That too, I guess..." Ichigo sighed.

Shiro was quiet for a minute, thinking. "I will act more mature, but blacky's got to go." Shiro stated.

"What? No!" Ichigo gasped before glaring at him.

"Who is this 'blacky' person?" Aizen asked curiously.

"The fallen angel that works in the garden. Ichigo knows him." Shiro huffed.

"I would say he would have to go either way." Aizen sighed.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt Mugetsu-oniisan!" Ichigo said.

Aizen gave Ichigo a weird look. "Who say anything about that?" Aizen asked.

"I like that option. Saves us the trouble of him coming back." Shiro stated which bought him a glare from his father. Ichigo glared at him as well.

"Shiro, be quiet." Aizen stated. The albino pouted but listened. "Ichigo, what I mean is that I think we should have Mugetsu leave the palace grounds. It is probably safer away from here… Shiro doesn't share. If he wants your full attention, he will have it." Aizen stated.

"I was 5 damnit… let it go." Shiro hissed.

Ichigo scowled. "I'm not losing Mugetsu-oniisan again."

"If you don't let us send him away… Shiro will probably kill him." Aizen stated.

"If he does that I'll kill him." Ichigo replied.

"Good luck with that sweetie." Shiro purred, licking the shell of Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo shivered, but continued to scowl. "Ichigo… I highly doubt you would be able to kill Shiro… that's a hard task to finish." Aizen stated.

"If he hurts Mugetsu-oniisan again it won't." Ichigo growled.

"Good luck." Shiro purred.

"I can also remove certain things from your body if you'd like." The oranget growled.

"And I can put things in yours." Shiro chirped. Ichigo blushed and huffed. "I win!" Shiro chirped.

"No, I'm simply deciding to not comment." Ichigo grumbled.

"I still technically win though." Shiro responded, nuzzling the oranget's neck.

"Not really..." Ichigo muttered.

"Yes I do." Shiro pouted. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I did." Shiro huffed.

"Sure you did." Ichigo replied.

Shiro narrowed his eyes. "Dad, I'm excusing me and Ichigo." Shiro stated before standing up and scooping Ichigo into his arms. He started to the door, leaving most of his chocolate on the table. Aizen rolled his eyes. "Be gentle and start slow." he called before he went on to sipping his tea.

Ichigo blushed and squirmed, trying to hit the demon in the face with one of his wings but he couldn't quite manage to. Shiro tucked Ichigo's wings down and held them like that as he left the dining room and headed down the hall. "Put me down!" Ichigo snapped.

"No." Shiro responded.

"Why not!" Ichigo whined, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I don't feel like putting you down yet." Shiro snorted.

"Then where the hell are we going?" Ichigo growled.

"Our room." the albino purred.

"I told you that I don't live here." Ichigo sighed.

"Yes you do." Shiro argued.

"No." Ichigo replied. Shiro walked into his room, shutting the door. "You do."

"I don't." Ichigo said.

The demon tossed Ichigo onto the bed. "You do…this is your home and this is our bed." Shiro replied as he climbed on top of the angel.

"G-get off!" Ichigo gasped, before adding, "And it's not!"

"No, I will not and it is your home." Shiro snapped as he leaned down to capture the oranget's soft, pale pink lips. Ichigo's reply was stopped by the forced kiss. Shiro forced open Ichigo's mouth and slid his tongue in. The oranget whimpered and gripped Shiro's shoulders, trying to push him away. Shiro cupped Ichigo's face and continued to kiss the oranget. "Sh-shiro!" Ichigo managed out through the kiss, "S-stop!"

Shiro pulled away for a second. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't want it..." Ichigo murmured with a blush.

"…" Shiro didn't speak, just staring at the angel. "And?" he finally said.

"I don't want it, so you can't do it." Ichigo forced out, the urge to yell at the other skyrocketing.

"And why's that?" Shiro asked as he leaned down and started to kiss at Ichigo's neck.

"I just said why- ah!" Ichigo gasped. Shiro had nipped Ichigo to shut him up. Then he went back to kissing the soft skin. "Sh-shiro, stop!" Ichigo whined, pushing at his shoulders again.

"You like it." he purred, continuing to ravish the angel's neck. "I don't want it..." Ichigo murmured, his hands dropping to his sides.

"Why not?" Shiro asked, looking a bit hurt as he leaned back.

"I just don't..." Ichigo replied softly.

"Not good enough." Shiro snapped.

"Shiro, it is!" Ichigo nearly whined, trying to move his wings.

"No it's not!" Shiro growled, wanting to scream at the oranget for stopping him. And he couldn't disobey the oranget in that sort of way, not about something like this.

"Your such a child! You can't think of anyone else, can you?" Ichigo growled, trying to move away.

"I stopped didn't I?" Shiro stated.

"That doesn't mean you won't try again." Ichigo huffed.

"Have you stopped to think why I was trying?" the albino asked.

"Why should I?" Ichigo asked.

"If anything you are the selfish one." Shiro muttered, sliding away from Ichigo, head down with his eyes drilling into the bed.

"How am I the selfish one? I'm the one who got kidnapped and am being FORCED to marry a brat of a prince!" Ichigo snapped, before his eyes widened and he covered his mouth.

Shiro didn't say another word. He just got up, went to the door, and left. The albino hoped that Ichigo hadn't seen the few tears streaming down his cheeks as he left.

Ichigo stared after him before slowly burrowing under the covers and curling up. He wanted his big brother.

**And you guys were starting to hate Shiro before...^^; Oops**

**Bitter fighting now**

**Shiro: This means awesome make-up sex right?**

**Shiro you aren't helping**

**Ichigo: Shiro's an ass**

**Shiro: *pouts* I want make-up sex**

**Ichigo: And I want to go back to heaven with Mugetsu...but you don't see that happening do you?**

**We are ending this note now before it gets any worse, please review, thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

The night came and went and a loud knocking on the door woke Ichigo from his sleep. Ichigo grumbled, burying his face into the pillow that he had been sleeping on, which happened to also be Shiro's pillow. The knocking came again, louder this time. "Go away!" Ichigo grumbled through the pillow.

A soft "fuck it" came and the door flew open. Shiro marched over to the bed, tilted the mattress up and dumped Ichigo onto the floor. The black haired angel who had been following Shiro quickly went to help Ichigo up. Ichigo let out an exclamation of "Ow!" and rubbed his head before clinging to Mugetsu. "What was that for?" He whined over at Shiro.

"Ignoring me when I knocked…twice." Shiro huffed, he was obviously still upset about last night. Possibly because he ended up sleeping in the bathroom down the hall.

"... It's your room. You can come in whenever you want." Ichigo said.

"I was being polite." the demon growled. "Our room." he added in a mutter.

Mugetsu looked between the two of them. There was a lot of tension between them and Shiro seemed really upset and surprisingly not yelling at him for touching Ichigo.

"I don't live here." Ichigo muttered.

Shiro scowled and turned towards the door. "Just get up…we are going to breakfast." Shiro stated.

"What if I'm not hungry?" Ichigo challenged.

"You haven't eaten in almost a day… you are eating." Shiro snapped. Ichigo grumbled something under his breath but nodded slightly anyways.

Shiro huffed and then left after motioning for the angels to follow. Ichigo grumbled again and followed. The 3 of them walked down the halls to the dining room in an awkward silence.

When they arrived, the servants rushed to get them food, a few of them a bit surprised to see Mugetsu with them. Ichigo by now was clinging to Mugetsu's arm. Mugetsu was holding Ichigo close, eying Shiro curiously. The demon had sat down, laying his head on his elbows which rested on the table. He looked like he was pouting.

"Mugetsu-oniisan, are you hungry?" Ichigo asked.

Mugetsu snapped his attention to Ichigo. "A bit." he shrugged.

"Well if you want something, tell the servants so they can get it." Shiro sighed. "You too Ichigo…if you don't choose something, I will." he added. Ichigo huffed slightly. Mugetsu muttered an order to one of the servant who bowed their head and left for the kitchen. Shiro stared at Ichigo, expectantly.

Ichigo didn't speak. Shiro huffed before he sat up. "Get him the same thing he had yesterday" he demanded in a loud snap, scaring a few servants before they scurried off to make it.

"Why'd you scare them like that?" Ichigo grumbled, glancing at the servants.

"Wasn't trying to…but they scare easy." Shiro huffed, laying his head back down.

"Not eating?" a voice asked. At the door was Aizen, but not in his normal fancy-looking attire. At the moment he was dressed in white, silk Pajamas and yellow duck slippers. He looked slightly worried at the huffing albino, which he probably was being the young demon's father.

"He's just being difficult." Ichigo muttered, hugging Mugetsu a little tighter.

Aizen glanced at Mugetsu and then at Shiro. "Is this about last night?" he asked. The brown haired male had no time to react as a fork flew right past his head and into the wall behind him.

"Shut it." Shiro snarled, hand on another fork if needed.

Ichigo looked away and pretended to be interested in what all of the servants were doing. Aizen blinked and then sighed. "I see." was all he said before he came over and sat down, asking a servant to bring him his normal. Then he glanced at Mugetsu. "You are Ichigo's older brother, yes?" he asked.

"Uhh yeah." the fallen angel nodded. He was a bit put off from the angry but pouting demon at his side and the calm, collected demon that had nearly got his face stabbed with a fork.

Ichigo nuzzled Mugetsu's chest and used his wings to hug the other closer. The servants came out and bought everyone's food. One of the braver one tried to offer Shiro some chocolate, it normally cheered him up but the white demon refused it.

Ichigo glanced at him, looking worried for a few moments before he quickly looked away, determined to not feel sorry for the demon. "Shiro, you haven't done this in a while…not since your mother died-" Aizen started.

Another fork flew by Aizen's head. "SHUT UP!" the albino screeched before he stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"What was all of that about?" Ichigo asked after a moment.

"…Shiro can be very dramatic at times… though he tends to try and not show it, but he is very fragile." Aizen explained before looking at Ichigo. "And you shattered him." the demon King stated.

"I... no, I couldn't have..." Ichigo murmured, looking away.

"How could Ichigo have hurt him!" Mugetsu asked, scowling at the King.

"Shiro likes him… very much so… but Ichigo continues to reject him even as he tries hard to do it right." Aizen sighed.

"He tried to RAPE me!" Ichigo snapped, now glaring at him. "I have a reason!"

"Rape is a part of demon love… Shiro only knows that kind. He doesn't understand human or angel love… though he tries, he just doesn't." Aizen sighed.

"That doesn't mean anything to me." Ichigo growled. "I'm NOT a demon!"

"I have noticed you aren't…but Shiro doesn't understand angel love differently than demons do... He is trying to be gentle, if he wasn't, you would be chained to the bed naked." Aizen stated. Then he glanced at Mugetsu. "By the way, is your brother okay?" Aizen asked.

Mugetsu was pale, mouth wide open, and eyes twitching. It only got worse with the part about Ichigo being chained to the bed naked. The fallen angel's hands twitched.

"... Mugetsu-oniisan? Ichigo asked, tugging on his brother's shirt as he looked up at him.

"I am going to kill him." Mugetsu growled.

"Good luck with that… Shiro would probably end up killing you first." Aizen stated, amused by the fallen angel's protectiveness of the future queen. He might be able to make use of the black haired angel later, after Ichigo and Shiro worked out their issues; someone would need the role to protect their queen.

Ichigo grumbled something under his breath and went back to hugging Mugetsu. Mugetsu absentmindly hugged back, though his mind was elsewhere.

**Drama drama drama**

**Shiro: Make-up sex?**

**Not at the moment**

**Shiro: *pouts***

**Ichigo: Damn Shiro's being moody**

**Mugetsu: *wants to kill Shiro***

**Aizen: *watching in amusement***

**Shiro: Now?**

**SHIRO! Please review, thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

The pair of angels were in the garden. Ichigo wanted to know more about the plants and Mugetsu knew plenty. Neither seemed to notice the sly white blur that followed them with fuming golden eyes.

Ichigo had continued to cling to Mugetsu and he had not once strayed from his side. Mugetsu was smiling as he pointed out plants and talked about them before moving on. He was glad to be with his youngest brother again.

"What else is there?" Ichigo asked.

"There are some prettier flowers closer to the center of the garden." Mugetsu stated. He didn't know much about them, but they wouldn't put dangerous plants here so it was fine.

"Can we go see them?" Ichigo asked excitedly.

"Sure." Mugetsu nodded with a smile. Golden eyes went wide and a bit of fear filled them.

"Yay!" Ichigo giggled slightly and smiled at his older brother. Mugetsu continued to smile as he guided Ichigo closer to the center, the beautiful, wild flowers appearing in an instant. They gave off an intoxicant smell as were breath-takingly beautiful. While their looks and smells didn't affect demons, humans and angel were vulnerable to them. "Woah..." Ichigo murmured

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Mugetsu asked. The flower stood tall, seeming to dance in the light breeze, asking the angels to join them.

Now standing behind the angels was the Demon prince, Shiro, though neither of the angels noticed the demon as they were already under the spell of the flowers. Ichigo nodded. Shiro growled, walking over to them and grabbing them. He started to pull them from the flowers but Mugetsu smacked the demon away. Ichigo huffed as he glanced at Shiro before clinging to Mugetsu's arm again.

Shiro growled, trying to grab them again and was again smacked by Mugetsu. "What do you want?" the angel stated.

"Other than saving your asses… oh nothing." Shiro snarled.

"From what, a flower?" Ichigo muttered.

"Siren Flowers." Shiro snapped. "They draw humans and other creatures in with their looks and aroma… then they kill you and use you for nutrients for their young and to make more Siren Flowers." Shiro growled as he tried a 3rd time to grab them, this time getting a hold of Ichigo's arm.

Ichigo tried to pull free. "Oh, sure... A pretty flower's gonna try to eat me." he grumbled.

"Why would you keep a dangerous flower here?" Mugetsu snorted, not believing the albino.

With an eye twitch Shiro replied, "It's not dangerous to demons and since we don't get a lot of visitors that aren't demons, it didn't seem like a problem." Shiro growled as he tighten his grip on Ichigo's arm.

Ichigo glared down at the hand gripping his arm. Shiro huffed and started to drag Ichigo away as well as grabbing Mugetsu by his shirt and taking him along too. Ichigo pouted, but let Shiro drag him away.

Shiro dragged the two angels till they were near the edge of the garden, near the door that linked it to the castle. Shiro released Mugetsu's shirt with a huff and an icy glare. Then he yanked Ichigo's arm into a warm, protective embrace. Ichigo scowled, though he didn't move. "What are you-" Mugetsu started but never finished as Shiro cut him off.

"Are you trying to get Ichigo killed? You don't know a thing about the flowers in the center yet you take Ichigo there and nearly get both of you killed! Are you an idiot or just a horrible older brother? Hell a horrible brother in general, both of you could have easily died if I hadn't been following you." Shiro snarled, pulling Ichigo closer to his body as he seemed to get more and more enraged at the fallen angel in front of him.

Ichigo gasped. "Don't talk to Mugetsu-oniisan like that!"

"He deserves it, he almost got you killed." Shiro growled, hugging Ichigo even closer. Ichigo huffed and pouted. Mugetsu was staring at Shiro who was holding Ichigo closely but also with great care, as if Ichigo were a fragile, porcelain doll. The guilt of taking Ichigo to the flowers slowly started to set in.

"Shiro... I'm still mad at you." Ichigo mumbled.

"I assumed that." Shiro muttered bitterly.

"You really tried to rape me, Shiro... that's not love, that's hurt to angels and humans..." Ichigo said, his voice soft.

That made the demon stiffen. He loosened his hold on Ichigo a bit, pulling away a bit to look at him. "I'm sorry." he stated, face down, his hair half hanging over his sad face. Ichigo frowned slightly and turned around, reaching over and pushing the hair out of Shiro's face.

Shiro looked slightly hurt but mostly sorry. He didn't move as Ichigo pushed away his hair. Mugetsu noticed Ichigo's gentle touch towards the demon and he couldn't help but scowl at that.

Ichigo hesitated, but after a few seconds he leaned up and kissed the demon gently before pulling away slowly with a small blush. Shiro's face lit up and he grinned. He pulled Ichigo into a tight hug with a loud purr. Mugetsu looked a bit shocked. Ichigo blushed heavily. Shiro continued to purr loudly, obviously happy about getting a kiss from Ichigo. "Shiro..." Ichigo mumbled, seeming really, really embarrassed.

"What?" Shiro asked, tilting his head to the side like a child as he leaned back a bit.

"Stop, please?" Ichigo asked.

"Stop what?" the albino asked.

Ichigo sighed. "Nevermind.."

"Okay." Shiro nodded. He was quiet for a moment. "Is there anything you want to see or do now? We never finished the tour." he asked.

Ichigo shrugged slightly. "I dunno."

"We have other gardens, art rooms, music rooms, a pretty place near the river, a few smaller surrounding kingdoms, our city, nobles, and lots of other stuff. Anything sound good to you?" Shiro asked.

Ichigo tilted his head slightly. "You pick."

Shiro pursed his lips as he started to think. "The city is kind of pretty… and you need to see it sooner or later." the albino stated.

"I guess..." Ichigo murmured.

"Great!" Shiro chirped.

**Shiro: I'm so badass, saving them like that**

**...One kiss and you turn into a lovesick puppy Shiro**

**Shiro: Shut up**

**Mugetsu: Give me my brother**

**Shiro: No, you almost got him killed *hugging Ichigo tightly***

**Ichigo: Do I get a say in this?**

**Nope...anyway please review xD**


	8. Chapter 8

People made way as Shiro walked down the light red streets. He held Ichigo's hand as they walked through the beautiful city. The buildings were large, clean, and almost shining with light. Between the buildings were bright colored trees and other small, young plants. Unlike earth, there were no cars. They had horse-like creatures to ride or they walked. Children raced around the streets, squealing and laughing as they played.

Behind Shiro and Ichigo was another male. He had ashy white hair and blood red eyes. He was dressed simply in black pants, a white button up, black boots, and a dark red belt around his slim with a sword strapped to it. Besides the sword, he looked more like a servant than anything. He was pretty quiet at the moment, following the pair. He was their guard since they were the soon to be King and Queen, they needed protection. Mugetsu had gotten left at the castle, much to Ichigo's disappointment.

The oranget had seemed to like the outside world so far. He'd even gotten comfortable enough to stretch his wings out. Shiro stopped as a little girl ran in front of them. She blinked at Ichigo with wide, childish eyes. "…Are you really an angel?" she asked.

Ichigo blinked a few times before smiling slightly. "Yeah, I am." he replied.

"…Can I touch your wing?" the little girl asked, looking down and playing with her dirty dress. Shiro frowned, he didn't want anyone touching Ichigo but it was only a little girl.

Ichigo chuckled a little. "Sure. I don't mind." He smiled slightly and crouched down.

The little girl walked forward and laid a hand on the soft, feathery wing. She gasped. "It's really soft."

"Angel's feathers are always really soft." Ichigo smiled softly.

"Even black ones?" she asked. Ichigo nodded. She smiled. "Thanks my lady!" she chirped before racing away. Shiro's hand flew to his mouth to hold in his laughter.

"What did she mean by that?" Ichigo asked, looking over at him.

Shiro didn't answer as he couldn't contain his laughter. "Since you are soon to be the queen of Hell, you are the lady of Hell." Hel stated.

"Who said anything about queen?" Ichigo gasped, flushing horridly. "I'm NOT a female!"

"Shiro is the Prince of Hell…and unless you could fuck him; which I highly doubt little innocent angel, you are a 'female' here." Hel replied as Shiro continued to laugh.

"B-but I'm not!" Ichigo replied, his blush worsening.

"You may not be a female physically but on a demon level, you are one since you are the one-" Hel was cut off by Shiro.

"Little kids, shut up!" Shiro snapped at the guard. "And only I can talk to him like that… no flirting with MY angel." Shiro huffed as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo and glared at Hel.

Ichigo scowled and looked away. Some of the people on the streets looked at the 3 of them in slight amusement, other in confusion, and more in slight worry that this might turn ugly. Hel sighed. "Whatever you say Prince." he stated.

"No flirting with MY angel." Shiro repeated.

"I wasn't and will not flirt with your angel." Hel sighed.

"You better not." Shiro huffed.

"I don't belong to anyone." Ichigo grumbled.

The three of them started to walk again. "You know you could get into real trouble if you 'don't belong to anyone'… not all demons are nice… if you run into a demon and say you don't belong to anyone… well you might end up raped or dead." Hel stated.

"No one taking him away…he's safe with me." Shiro growled at the guard.

"Just telling him… just in case an accident happens." Hel sighed.

"That's what your here for, isn't it?" Ichigo huffed.

"Yes I'm a guard but I can't do much if I'm overpowered, outnumbered, or outsmarted… just keep the fact you 'belong to Shiro' in your mind…no one would touch you, they may kidnap you or something, but you are safe from death and sexual harassment." Hel explained.

Ichigo huffed. "Whatever..." He grumbled.

Shiro pressed his lips to the back of Ichigo's neck with a purr. "Shiro, stop, we're in public!" Ichigo hissed, blushing again as he tried to push the demon away.

"Aww but I like you." Shiro pouted, nuzzling the angel's neck.

"I THINK I already know that.. well." Ichigo muttered, before sighing.

"Good." Shiro purred as he nuzzled the angel again.

"Shiro, if you are going to nuzzle him in the middle of the street, why don't we go back to the castle?" Hel suggested.

"But we haven't seen the whole city!" Shiro pouted.

"Then walk, come." Hel sighed.

Ichigo managed to twist out of the demon's arms and ran ahead to catch up with Hel. "HEY!" Shiro yelled before chasing after them.

Ichigo smiled slightly, glancing behind at him before stretching his wings and giving a few hard flaps and lifting off into the sky, just out of his reach. Shiro sniffed, pouting like a lovesick puppy. Ichigo giggled a little, hovering over him. Shiro just stared at him, looking upset. "Gonna have to catch me to get me down!" Ichigo said, smiling at him.

Shiro continued to stare at him before he turned away. Hel noticed this. "No no no..." he growled, but Shiro paid no mind to him. The prince skillfully and easily scaled one of the building walls to the roof top. He quickly jumped off the roof towards Ichigo.

Ichigo squealed a little as Shiro jumped right onto his back, throwing his balance off. "Sh-shiro!" He gasped.

Shiro grinned and purred. "I win!" he purred.

"Sh-shiro! I can't hold both of us up!" Ichigo gasped.

"Then don't." Shiro shrugged. Then the albino pulled the oranget closer and flipped before landing on the ground, holding Ichigo bridal style. Ichigo gasped and held tight to Shiro, closing his eyes tightly. "Relax," Shiro chuckled.

Ichigo peeked at him and scowled. "Shut up." He mumbled.

Shiro grinned at the angel. Then he started to follow Hel again, not releasing his adorable angel. Ichigo, for once didn't fight to get out of his hold. As they continued down the street, no one really gave them a second glance. Hel and Shiro started to point different things to Ichigo. The angel didn't comment much; he just cuddled into Shiro's arms and looked at the things they pointed out.

"Your quiet." Shiro stated, blinking. The oranget shrugged slightly, resting his head against Shiro's shoulder. "I am starting to worry now." Shiro whined.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, nuzzling his shoulder a little.

"You are quiet…and being really nice." Shiro stated.

Ichigo shrugged a little again. "Kinda tired is all."

"Do you want to head back ho- to the palace?" Shiro asked.

"A little..." Ichigo admitted. Shiro nodded and Hel sighed.

**Yay Hel is back...and he's not an asshole this time xD**

**Shiro: Are their two Hels? Cuz in the past few time you used him, he's much different than the original**

**...Quiet Shiro, he's my OC**

**Shiro: Okay...Ichigo's okay right? Is he starting to submit to me?**

**In your dreams...and mine...and probably Via's xD**

**Mugetsu: Why was I left at home?**

**Cuz Via was in an evilish mood when we started this part? I think...don't remember 3**

**Anyway, please review, thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

Shiro, Ichigo, Mugetsu, and Aizen were now at dinner. Aizen sat at the head of the table while Ichigo sat between Shiro and Mugetsu. All of them already had their food and Shiro was oddly quiet, eating while he watched Ichigo. Ichigo had been quiet too, seeming tired.

Aizen wasn't sure who to be more worried about. Ichigo didn't seem well, a bit pale and tired despite the fact Shiro made him sleep right after they got back from their walk around the city. But Shiro was very quiet which was never a good sign. Mugetsu was quiet as well, but because Ichigo was quiet, Shiro was ignoring him, and Aizen didn't bother striking a conversation with him, a lowly servant.

Ichigo sighed a little, trying, and failing to hide a yawn. "Are you okay?" Shiro asked, looking over at Ichigo.

"Uh, yeah... I think..." Ichigo murmured.

"No thinking, you have to know," Shiro huffed. "Dad, get a doctor to check Ichigo out. NOW," Shiro snapped to his father.

"Shiro..." Ichigo groaned, resting his head in his hands.

"He simply worried about you." Aizen stated.

"This isn't now." Shiro huffed.

"I will go make a call, though I doubt anyone would come tonight, it would have to wait till morning." Aizen sighed.

"Tell them NOW or I will have them dead." Shiro growled.

"Shiro, be reasonable." Aizen tried to argue.

"I AM BEING REASONABLE NOW! DO IT!" Shiro yelled.

The brown haired male sighed but got up to call a doctor. "I'm fine!" Ichigo whined. He'd always hated doctors.

"Your constantly tired, your feathers are falling off, you refuse to eat much, and you are very moody…need I go on? You need to be seen by a doctor." Shiro stated.

"That... that's nothing." Ichigo muttered.

Shiro huffed, turning to Mugetsu. "Are all angels moody, constantly tired, refuse to eat much, with their feathers falling off a lot?" he asked.

Ichigo ran his hands through his hair. "No," He muttered, before his older brother could answer.

"Then it's obviously something. It might be something we don't need to worry about, but it might be something to worry about." Shiro sighed.

Ichigo sighed and stood up from the table. He didn't say another word as he left the room entirely. "Ichigo!" Shiro called, getting up and following. The angel had already disappeared down the hallway. Shiro looked around, not seeing any feathers which made him upset since that would lead him to the oranget. He knew Ichigo didn't know his way around yet so he doubted the oranget would find his way to their room. With a sigh he started to look around the halls, looking for his precious angel.

After a long while of wandering around, Shiro started to see feathers. At first, it was only one here or there, but soon they were everywhere. Shiro rushed down the hall, the feathers drifting into the air behind him. He saw orange and kneeled next to his hot angel, literally hot. Ichigo was burning up.

The angel had collapsed onto the ground and curled up into a tight little ball, his face flushed from a high fever and his wings were trembling so much he couldn't wrap them around himself for any form of comfort. Feathers were everywhere, covering the ground around him. Many were tipped in blood and there was a faint tent of red to areas of his wings, as if he had literally ripped them out himself.

Shiro took in Ichigo's appearance with worried eyes. Then he scooped up the angel and started towards his father's office to demand the fucking doctor come this very second before Ichigo got any worse, which Shiro really didn't want to happen since Ichigo looked like a mess already.

The angel gasped and clung to him, his body starting to tremble. "C-cold," He gasped, hugging the demon as tight as he could. Shiro stopped, shifting Ichigo to one arm. He used the other hand to rip his shirt off and then wrap it around Ichigo's torso in an attempt to warm him up. Then he started his rush again. "They... just started burning, I couldn't make it stop..." Ichigo mumbled into Shiro's neck, his body flushed and hot against his bare skin.

"You are going to be okay." Shiro breathed, tilting his head down to kiss Ichigo's hot forehead. "I promise." Shiro added.

He then arrived at his dad's door, kicking the door open. Aizen looked surprised to see his son, more surprised to see the state Ichigo was in.

"They still burn!" Ichigo mumbled, pressing his face into Shiro's neck hard as he started to mumble to himself incoherently.

"Where is the fucking doctor!" Shiro growled.

"He will be over first thing in the morning." Aizen replied.

Shiro growled, laid Ichigo on the couch, marched over to the phone, pushing Aizen out of the way. He dialed the doctor and started yelling at the poor demon to get over there.

Ichigo watched him through dazed and blurry, half-mast eyes, no longer mumbling but his fingers were twitching, like he wanted to grab something.

Shiro quickly finished up his conversation. The threat given was enough to get the doctor scrambling to come down. The albino turned to Ichigo, sitting down and pulling the oranget onto his lap. He ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair, muttering soft words in the angel's ear.

"They burn." Ichigo stated, his voice quiet. He wasn't quite staring at him now, his gaze drifting off into the distance.

"I know," Shiro sighed, pulling Ichigo tight against his chest.

Aizen couldn't help but stare. Shiro had never been this interested in anyone, never caring all that much. He never learned human things like his parents had. But here Shiro was, and he had already figured out one thing and he was doing it well. Shiro was comforting Ichigo, or at least an attempt. Shiro wasn't just a demon in love, he was more than that. Demons loved through lust. Shiro was loving through more than that.

"M... maybe if the feathers were gone it would stop..." The angel suddenly said, one hand reaching for the inner feathers on his wings.

Shiro grabbed Ichigo's hand. "No, your wings are already bleeding from you trying to rip them off." the demon growled.

"B-but they burn!" Ichigo replied, trying to grab the feathers again.

Shiro held both of Ichigo's hands tightly. "You are only hurting yourself by tearing at them." the demon responded.

"It hurts!" Ichigo cried, trying to grab his feathers still.

Shiro growled. "I know it does, but it will hurt more if you claw your wings off!" the albino snapped. The angel whimpered. Shiro sighed, starting to kiss Ichigo's wings softly in hopes of helping. Ichigo leaned up, trying to wrap his arms around the other's neck. Shiro helped Ichigo wrap his arms around his neck before kissing both corners of the oranget's mouth.

"Why..." Ichigo said, "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know." Shiro sighed.

"It feels like I'm dying it hurts so much." Ichigo whispered, shifting to press his face into the other's neck again. Shiro tensed at the word dying. He hugged Ichigo tighter to his chest. "It's scaring me..." The angel said.

"It's going to be all right" Shiro forced out, not believing it himself. Ichigo only hugged him little tighter.

Shiro kissed the top of Ichigo's head, trying to comfort the angel. "Shiro, put Ichigo down…the doctor is here." Aizen stated. Shiro huffed, glancing at the doctor before gently unhooking Ichigo from him and laying him down on the couch. He backed up with a worried expression.

The angel whimpered a little and curled up, tugging Shiro's torn shirt that was caught on his wing to his chest and hugged it. The doctor went over to Ichigo and started checking things, trying to touch Ichigo as little as possible since Shiro was glaring at him anyway.

The oranget kept flinching away every time the doctor tried to touch his wings, though Shiro had already had to step in to keep him from ripping out a handful of feathers twice. Finally Shiro just settled down next to Ichigo, holding the oranget's hands and trying to comfort him in whatever ways possible. "Have you figured anything out?" Aizen asked, arms crossed.

"He has a high fever, his feathers are falling out, and they seem to be bleeding." the doctor started.

"Things we don't know, Idiot!" Shiro yelled.

"I want Mugetsu-oniisan..." Ichigo mumbled, starting to fight against Shiro's grip yet again. Shiro looked slightly hurt but nodded. He got up and went to go get Mugetsu for Ichigo.

**Well the bad had began...Ichigo's sick**

**Shiro: So no sex?**

**SHIRO!**

**Shiro: Well if he doesn't get better, you and your girlfriend will be having a trip to the upper layer**

**Uhhh...I will talk to Via...don't want to die...or be hunted by the crazy demons of the upper layer**

**Shiro: Good girl ^^ *cuddling with Ichigo***

**So please review, thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

During the time it had taken Shiro to get Mugetsu and bring him back Ichigo had already managed to pull out nearly a handful of feathers, though the doctor had managed to restrain him for the most part. Mugetsu immediately went over to Ichigo's side, trying to calm him. He held Ichigo, making sure Ichigo couldn't move his hands. He shushed the angel's whimpers of pain, comforting him. Shiro watched from the doorway with a slight frown.

"Oniisan..." Ichigo hiccupped, "What's happening to me?"

Mugetsu was quiet for a moment, slowly running his fingers over Ichigo's wings. Then he answered, "You are dying. Angels don't exist in Hell for a reason. It naturally kills them slowly. It seems to be affecting you faster since you are quite the opposite that Hell is."

"I-I'm what?" the angel stuttered, his eyes growing impossibly wide.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry…but unless you can go home, you will die." Mugetsu stated softly.

Aizen narrowed his eyes. This was all too convenient, it had to be fake. "You aren't dying blacky….and you been here for a long time." Shiro stated.

"I'm a fallen, I am closer to a demon than an angel." the black haired angel stated.

"M-mugetsu-oniisan... I don't wanna die..." Ichigo hiccupped, pressing the side of his head into the other's chest.

Mugetsu pulled Ichigo closer. "I know, I don't want you to die either." he muttered.

"We should let Ichigo go home." Shiro stated. That surprised everyone in the room.

"Y-you'd let me?" Ichigo asked quietly.

Shiro nodded, not trusting himself to speak again. "Shiro, don't you think this is a bit too convenient, he just gets sick when he is supposed to be marrying you?" Aizen asked. Shiro ignored his father.

In the next moment Ichigo whined, pressing his face firmly into Mugetsu's chest as he wrenched one hand free of his older brother's grip and gripped a handful of feathers in one hand and pulled.

Mugetsu slapped Ichigo's hand, yanking it from the feathers. "If you keep pulling at your feathers, you will die even quicker. Angels have their feathers for a reason." Mugetsu scolded.

"I-I can't help it!" Ichigo sniffed, like he was about to cry. "It burns too much!"

"I know it does. But you need to resist." Mugetsu sighed. He turned to ask Shiro something when he saw the two demons were yelling at each other. He didn't recognize the language; it was probably the demon language.

"I can't!" Ichigo protested, squirming a little.

"Yes you can…and you will." Mugetsu commanded.

"I can't, I really can't!" This time Ichigo did cry, hot tears of pain tracing their way down his cheeks. Shiro stopped yelling at his father, staring at the crying angel. He walked over, taking Ichigo from Mugetsu and started to kiss away the tears. He didn't stop crying. He only quieted slightly from Shiro's kisses. Shiro held Ichigo close on his lap as he continued to kiss away the tears.

Aizen watched with mild interest while Mugetsu scowled at the albino, but didn't stop him since it seemed to making Ichigo feel a bit better.

"I-I'm tired, I want to sleep..." the angel whispered, his tears yet to cease. Shiro nodded, carefully standing up, shifting Ichigo so he was carrying him bridal style. He started to leave the room, glaring at his father who refused to let Ichigo go back to Heaven.

Right before leaving the room, Shiro stopped and spoke to Aizen in his native demon tongue before he started off again. Mugetsu glanced at the paling King before following Shiro and Ichigo. The angel had already fallen asleep, thought it was more likely that he had passed out. His hands twitched even in his sleep. Shiro took him back to their room. He laid Ichigo down in their bed, tying his hands together with a belt before covering him with a blanket.

Ichigo lay still, his wings limply spread out over the piles of pillows on the large bed. They no longer held a white, pure look to them. They were ragged and bloody, their ebony feathers broken and torn. Shiro stood there, staring at Ichigo for a few minutes before he leaned over and kissed the oranget's forehead.

Then he turned away to leave the room. "L-lay here, with me..." Ichigo's raspy voice called to him quietly from the bed. Shiro stopped, glancing at Ichigo. Then he went over and lay down next to Ichigo, barely touching him. "Closer." The angel breathed out, looking over at him with dazed eyes.

Shiro let a smile touch his lips before he scooted closer to the oranget. He held Ichigo gently in his arms, running his fingers through Ichigo's hair. The oranget let out an airy sigh and let his eyes flutter shut. Shiro lay there awake as Ichigo slowly drifted to sleep, hoping this wouldn't be the last time.

Shiro sat at the side of his bed. He was staring at the sleeping angel. Ichigo only seemed to be getting worse. Shiro thought he was bad a few days ago, but now this. Ichigo was on strict bed rest. He could barely keep liquids down, let alone solids. He was extremely pale and always panting from the pain. The bed was covered in feathers. Shiro was past worried.

Ichigo had starting having hallucinations, too. He would see things that weren't there and scream till his throat was raw at whatever it was he saw. Often times it was some sort of monster that he thought was trying to hurt him. At those times, Shiro would slip onto the bed and hold Ichigo, protecting him from the made up monsters. Ichigo would cling to him for all he was worth, hiding from the world beneath the prince's pale body.

Shiro sighed, watching his beautiful angel, despite how bad he looked; Shiro still found him a beauty. At the moment the angel was relatively calm, exhausted after another episode of trying to rip his own feathers out. He lay there, asleep though it wasn't sound.

Shiro's stare broke when he heard a knock at the door. He let the servant in to bring food for them, quickly sending them away shortly afterwards. Shiro didn't feel hungry so he left his food alone.

Ichigo shifted slightly on the bed, his wings shivering in protest. They were bloody and raw, too sore at that point for him to be able to even fold them anymore. Shiro thought about it and then got up to get Ichigo up. He gently grabbed Ichigo's shoulders and shook him softly. "Wake up Ichi..." he called.

The angel's eyes blinked open slowly, a shaky yawn leaving his lips. "Wha...?" He asked.

"Food…hopefully you can eat it this time." Shiro stated.

"No..." Ichigo sighed. "No food."

"You need food." Shiro sighed, helping Ichigo sit up, leaning the oranget against himself.

"But..." Ichigo let his head rest against the other's shoulder.

Shiro kissed the corners of Ichigo's mouth like he had gotten into a habit of doing. "Try? For me." he asked. The angel pouted, but nodded a little.

Shiro smiled lightly before getting the food off of the tray. Ichigo grimaced at the food, but slowly ate what Shiro fed him. Shiro hoped the food would stay down, Ichigo needed this nutrients. "That's enough..." Ichigo breathed out all too soon.

Shiro sighed, setting the food down. He continued to hold the dying angel, gently kissing his head.

"Mugetsu-oniisan hasn't come see me all day... where is he?" Ichigo asked after a moment, shifting to lay against Shiro.

"He went out today…he's looking for something to help you get better…he promised to come by tonight." Shiro responded.

"Okay..." Ichigo yawned.

"Tired? Want to sleep?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied, wrapping his arms around the other as much as he could and closed his eyes.

Shiro held the angel close, kissing the oranget's head some more.

**Poor Ichigo**

**Shiro: MAKE HIM BETTER**

**Calm down Shiro**

**Shiro: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU**

***hiding* Just so you guys know...there are only 2 chapters left after this**

**Hope you enjoyed, Review**


	11. Chapter 11

It was later that evening, Mugetsu came in. From the disappointment written across his face, still nothing. Shiro was laying next to Ichigo, running his fingers through Ichigo's hair and kissing his face lightly. Ichigo had slept for the most part, and he had managed to keep the little bit of food he had eaten down. The bindings on his hands and arms had been loosened a little since he hadn't tried to get at his wings in nearly three hours.

"How is he?" Mugetsu asked.

"A bit better…he's not clawing and he's keeping some food down" Shiro replied.

Ichigo started to stir, his eyes blinking open. His eyes slowly drifted up to Mugetsu, but they didn't make it to him. They froze, staring over at the empty space off to the side of him. The angel gasped, his body starting to tremble. "Ichigo?" Mugetsu asked, blinking at his younger brother.

"He's probably seeing things again..." Shiro sighed, sitting up and pulling Ichigo up along with him. He leaned the oranget on his chest and motioned for Mugetsu to come sit.

Ichigo gasped again, gripping Shiro's shirt in his hands. Shiro ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair soothingly. Mugetsu walked over, sitting down next to them. "Ichigo?" he asked softly.

The angel whimpered and pressed himself back into Shiro. "Calm down Ichigo… it's your brother, Mugetsu… you wanted to see him and he came to see you, just like he promised." Shiro muttered in Ichigo's ear.

"H-he..." Ichigo gasped out, his eyes watering.

Shiro tilted Ichigo's head towards his, licking up the tears. "What is it Ichi?" he asked.

"Th-thats not Mugetsu-oniisan..." He hiccupped, squirming around.

"It's not?" Shiro asked. He stared at the fallen angel before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at the surprised male. "Go away!" he called playfully.

"Shiro!" Mugetsu yelled. "Stop playing around!" he snapped.

Ichigo flinched a little and clung to Shiro. Shiro rolled his eyes at Mugetsu, then he laid his hands over Ichigo's eyes.

The angel seemed to relax slightly, though he still clung to the demon prince tightly. "You couldn't have done that to start?" Mugetsu asked. Ichigo was slowly relaxing even more, though it was very slow.

Shiro rolled his eyes, kissing Ichigo's ear. "Shiro..." Ichigo murmured.

"Adorable" Shiro purred, nuzzling Ichigo's neck.

"I-is Mugetsu-oniisan here?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah… though I threw a pillow at him… I hope he's okay." Shiro chuckled.

"Oh..." Ichigo paused, shifting slightly. "Mugetsu-oniisan?" He asked.

"Yes?" Mugetsu responded as Shiro slowly uncovered Ichigo's eyes. The black haired angel was now sitting on the bed again; he had a small mark on his forehead where he got smacked with the pillow.

Ichigo reached out to him with his bound hands. "Did you find anything?" He asked, the sheer amount of hope in his voice nearly breaking both of the other male's hearts.

Mugetsu sighed. "I'm sorry… I didn't find anything," he forced out. "I don't know what is wrong with Aizen, rather having you die than go home" Mugetsu added in a mutter.

Ichigo's arms dropped into his lap and he sighed a little. "It's okay." He said quietly, staring down at his tied arms. "You can just try again tomorrow." He said, not looking up.

Mugetsu frowned, hating to see his youngest brother so sad. He didn't think he would find anything tomorrow, but he would try.

Shiro frowned as well, kissing Ichigo's ear. "I don't wanna sleep again..." Ichigo mumbled after a moment. "I'm afraid that I won't wake up again..."

"I can keep you awake." Shiro stated.

"Can you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." Shiro nodded.

"Shiro! Ichigo needs sleep, it's good for him." Mugetsu tried to argue.

Ichigo looked up at his older brother. "But... what if I don't wake up?" he asked.

"You will." the black haired angel responded.

"... You promise?" Ichigo asked.

Mugetsu didn't want to, he didn't know for sure but he nodded. "Promise."

"Okay..." Ichigo yawned a little. "I still don't want to sleep though..."

Shiro started to kiss Ichigo's heated neck gently. "Your cold." The angel said, leaning back against the kisses.

Shiro chuckled. "Actually your just warm" he replied.

"I guess." Ichigo sighed. Shiro went back to kissing Ichigo's neck. The coolness on the back of his neck was slowly lulling him back to sleep, and his eyes drooped, though he fought it as much as he could. Shiro moved up to kiss at the side of Ichigo's face. "Your gonna put me to sleep," Ichigo mumbled, his eyes drooping a little more.

Shiro pouted. "Calling me boring? Or soothing?" he asked.

"Soothing," he sighed.

Shiro pouted. "It's not my fault I'm soothing…I am just showing my affection" Shiro huffed.

"Just, just keep doing that, then..." Ichigo replied. Shiro smiled before he went back to kissing the oranget's neck and face. Soon Ichigo had fallen asleep, laying limply against Shiro. Shiro smiled, running his fingers through the oranget's hair. Then he carefully laid Ichigo back down on the bed.

Shiro sat on the bed, running his fingers through Ichigo's hair. Ichigo was now giving off of an aura of death; he was going to be gone soon, a few days if they were lucky, more likely before the day's end. Shiro's heart was throbbing with pain. It had been two days since Ichigo had been able to keep any form of food down. That was out of the question at this point.

"Shiro..." Ichigo murmured, his head tilting into Shiro's hand.

"Yes Ichi?" Shiro asked, looking down at the sick but beautiful angel.

"I... I want you, t-to take me, just this one time..." Ichigo sighed out, eyes opening to look up at him.

Shiro's eyes widened and his mouth parted in a big 'O' as he stared at Ichigo. "Ichigo, you are sick, dying, I am not going to hurt you by doing that," Shiro shook his head. He wanted to sleep with the other so badly and show him how loved he was. But he wouldn't do it; he wouldn't sleep with Ichigo, not now.

"I want you to," Ichigo murmured, reaching up with his bound hands to hold onto the one that was still gently tangled in his hair.

Shiro stared at Ichigo for a moment before sighing and nodding. "If your brother comes in, I'm knocking him out…just so you know." the albino stated before he leaned down, capturing Ichigo's lips in a soft, gentle, but passion-filled kiss. Ichigo smiled softly into it, his eyes fluttering closed. He slipped his arms over Shiro's head so he could hold onto him.

Shiro shifted himself between Ichigo's parted legs, deepening the kiss. He continued the kiss, only parting their lips for a second to yank Ichigo's shirt away. The angel hummed softly, trailing his fingers through the other's long hair. Shiro broke the kiss, kissing both corners of the oranget's mouth before dipping his head to kiss down the neck. Ichigo let out a shuddering breath slowly through his mouth, tugging lightly at Shiro's hair.

Shiro sighed softly, licking and sucking at the perky, pale pink nipples displayed before him. His hands were below, sliding away Ichigo's pants. The angel moaned softly, arching up the best he could into his touch. Shiro's head slid back up, recapturing Ichigo's lips. Ichigo's pants and boxers were ripped away, leaving him naked, besides Shiro's body covering his.

"Shiro... Don't tease..." Ichigo gasped, pulling the larger closer.

"Awwww." Shiro purred. He raked his hands through Ichigo's hair, kissing the angel thoroughly. Then he pulled away a bit, turning away from Ichigo. He got up, digging through his drawer for something. Ichigo stared after him.

Shiro straightened, obviously having found what he wanted. In his hand was a small bottle of clear lube. Shiro turned back to Ichigo, pressing their lips together in a hot, loving kiss. As Shiro worked his tongue into the wet cavern of Ichigo's mouth, his fingers clicked open the bottle, squeezing some lube upon his 3 fingers. Then he trailed them down before slowly intruding Ichigo's entrance.

The angel squeezed his eyes shut, slipping his arms over Shiro's head again and hugging him tightly as he let out a breathy moan into the kiss. Shiro purred, running his tongue over Ichigo's soft, pale pink lips as he slowly probed Ichigo's hole.

Ichigo gasped and dug his nails into Shiro's scalp. Shiro started to kiss all over Ichigo's face and neck, knowing it would soothe some of the pain Ichigo was feeling. "Oh, Shiro..." Ichigo murmured, his cheeks red from more than just the fever. "Please..."

"Please what?" Shiro asked, continuing to kiss all over Ichigo. He added a second finger to his probing and stretching, scissoring the two.

Ichigo winced. "P-please, hurry!" He gasped.

"I don't want to hurt you." Shiro responded as he continued to kiss the angel's body. Ichigo whined slightly, managing to hook a leg around Shiro's hips. Shiro helped him with his other leg before he went on to kissing Ichigo on the lips. He added a 3rd finger, probing and searching for something. Ichigo suddenly jolted, a loud moan escaping his mouth. Shiro grinned. "Found it..." he chuckled.

"F-found what?" Ichigo asked, his legs tightening around the demon's waist.

"Your prostate silly." Shiro chuckled as he withdrew his fingers from Ichigo. Ichigo looked confused. Shiro chuckled again. He started to explain as he removed his pants, tossing them aside. "Your prostate is something inside your body that sends a large amount of pleasure through your body when it's touched. I found it." he finished speaking just as he slid his lube-slicked member into Ichigo. "Ah!" Ichigo gasped, arching up off of the bed and into Shiro. Shiro smiled at Ichigo before leaning down and capturing Ichigo's lips. He hugged him close, slowly rocking back onto the demon to tell the other that he could move.

Shiro smirked, gently pulling out and pushing back in, almost roughly. Ichigo let a small mewl escape his lips, his wings shuddering at the action as he pressed back. Shiro slowly developed a quicker, more rough pace as he kissed all over Ichigo's body, anywhere he could reach while staying inside the warmth of Ichigo. "Sh-shiro!" Ichigo gasped.

"Yes?" Shiro asked, eyes half lidded with lust as he continued to pound into his beautiful, sick angel.

"Oh, oh, please..." The oranget sighed, his eyes opening a little to stare up into his.

"Please what?" Shiro asked, kissing around Ichigo's beautiful eyes.

"More," The angel said, his eyes fluttering but not closing.

The albino chuckled. He stopped with his soft kisses, nibbling at Ichigo's neck as he quickened his pace and attacked Ichigo's prostate. "I-I can't hold out..." Ichigo said, tugging on Shiro's hair.

"Come for me then Ichigo…let it go." Shiro purred.

The angel nodded slightly, only lasting a few more moments before he came onto both of their stomachs, a breathless, drawn out moan of Shiro's name leaving his lips.

Shiro came quickly afterwards, savoring the tight warmth around him. "Sh-shiro..." Ichigo murmured, leaning up, "Oh Shiro..."

"Yes Ichi?" Shiro asked, helping Ichigo up.

"Kiss me..." He said.

Shiro smiled before leaning his head down, capturing Ichigo's lips. When the kiss broke sometime later, Ichigo spoke. "Thank you... So much..."

"Your welcome Ichigo." Shiro replied. Ichigo gasped, before starting to cough. "Ichigo, are you okay?" Shiro panicked.

After a few moments the coughing died down. "Y-yeah, I think..."

Shiro nodded, "Good." He helped Ichigo lay down.

Then he started to lick Ichigo's stomach clean. The angel blushed, tangling his bound hands in Shiro's hair. Shiro smirked as he finished cleaning Ichigo's stomach. "Shiro... m-my wings are burning again..." Ichigo suddenly said softly, his grip tightening in Shiro's hair.

Shiro lifted his head, kissing Ichigo's wings softly. Ichigo turned his head to bury it into the pillow he was laying on. Shiro looked up at Ichigo, continuing to kiss the wings, hoping to relieve the pain.

**Happy Shiro?**

**Shiro: ...I guess**

**Mugetsu: *rubbing his forehead* Shiro throws hard**

**One chapter left...And it's sort of short...Sorry ^^;**

**So will Ichigo die or by a miracle live again...and Shiro what the hell are you doing**

**Shiro: *watching Disney movies* Looking for a miracle, duh**

**That's not going to...nevermind, have fun Shiro...and please review guys, thanks**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for shortness**

Ichigo lay in the bed, his breath coming in and out in short, raspy gasps. His whole body burned and ached, and he was too hot yet he was too cold at the same time. He could barely move. Shiro sat on the bed next to him, gold eyes worried as they stared down at him. He'd been in this state for nearly three hours, and midnight had come and passed only one of those hours ago. Shiro's hand was clasped between both of his bound ones, the only form of comfort the demon could give at this point. "Ichigo?" the demon asked in an almost whimper. He was beyond beyond beyond worried.

"Sh-sh-shiro..." Ichigo managed to say, managing to grip the demon's hand a little tighter.

Shiro gripped Ichigo tighter. "You okay?"

"I-I don't know... Sh-shiro, I'm scared..." Ichigo whispered.

"Calm down, it's going to be fine" Shiro muttered, clasping Ichigo's hand tightly. His mind was racing, wondering if this was his fault. Well technically its was his father's for bringing Ichigo here but he was the reason his father bought him here.

"It's not... you know it's not..." The angel muttered, looking over and up at him, his eyes fluttering as he fought to keep them open.

"It is…It has to be!" Shiro panicked.

"Sh-shiro, I want you to know something..." His hands tightened slightly around Shiro's.

"What?" Shiro asked quietly.

"I... I want you to know..." He trailed off into a hiccup, having to catch his breath the best he could after before he could speak again. "Th-that I love you... So much... p-please don't forget that... please..." His voice was only a whisper and full of desperation, his breath speeding up for a few moments before it slowed, his eyes barely open.

Shiro's eyes widened. "Ichigo…" he started. "I love you too…more than you would ever know" he breathed.

"Oh... Good..." The angel breathed, his breath slowing further.

"Ichigo! Keep breathing..." Shiro whimpered.

"Shi... I'm so tired..." Ichigo murmured, his grip loosening on Shiro's hand.

"Stay awake Ichi!" Shiro called.

Shiro's voice was so far off to Ichigo. Like an echo through water. He felt himself slipping away slowly. He felt the burn in his wings and the heat of his body slowly disappear, and he welcomed it. The relief was just too great. He let go.

"ICHIGO!" Shiro screamed, his hands gripping Ichigo's hands tightly. "WAKE UP! … Please…start laughing and tell me this is a joke or something…please just wake up!" Shiro cried.

Shiro's cries were useless now. ... Ichigo was gone.

Shiro continued to scream, trying to wake Ichigo up. "Shiro…he's gone," Mugetsu stated.

Shiro looked at the black haired angel. "How long were you there?"

"Long enough to know you really liked Ichigo and he really liked you." Mugetsu sighed.

"…He can't really be dead..." Shiro sniffed.

"Shiro…I'm sorry but he is." the fallen angel sighed.

"…I loved him and now he's gone..." Shiro said quietly.

"I know Shiro, I know..." the black haired angel sighed, he had fallen, lost his family, then he and Ichigo found each other, only for Ichigo to die.

"At least I have him in my memories and heart…" Shiro sighed. "…and he gave me a reason to beat the living shit out of my father." the albino added.

Mugetsu sighed, watching as Shiro leaned over and kissed each of Ichigo's closed eyes.

**The end**

**Shiro: *crying and wailing like a baby***

**Sorry everyone...we killed Ichigo...though I personally liked some of your guys' ideas of how Ichigo could have lived...and Shiro stop burning my Disney movies**

**Shiro: THEY DIDN'T HELP ME SAVE ICHIGO *still crying and wailing***

**Sorry Shiro ^^; Please review guys...hope you enjoyed the story**

**And we have a bonus thingy to add later...I will ask Via about it**

**It's a little short story Shiro wrote shortly after Ichigo's death...Mugetsu helped him**


	13. Shiro's Short Story

_Once upon a time there was a demon prince. He was sad because he had no one to love. So his father, the King sent out a request to find his son a wife. No one that showed up was what the demon prince wanted. So the King captured an angel from heaven, the most beautiful angel of all._

_At first, the angel didn't like the prince, the angel wanted to go back to heaven. Despite this the prince fell in love with the angel quickly and wanted the angel to love him back. It wasn't going to be easy to get the angel to love him._

_One day when the demon prince had gotten the angel to go on a walk in the garden with him, they ran into a fallen angel who turned out to be the angel's older brother, and they loved each other very much and were happy to be together again. This made the prince jealous, but when he tried to get rid of the fallen angel he found that he couldn't do it because it would hurt his angel love. The angel was thankful to the prince, and gave him a kiss for not hurting the fallen angel. This made the prince very happy, and for a while, the prince and angel got along and seemed to get closer. However, one night the angel got very sick._

_The demon prince was very worried for his love and refused to leave the angel's side. During the angel's sick days that seemed to be the angel's last, they grew very close, and the angel admitted his love for the demon prince. They kissed, and suddenly the angel seemed to get better, and through the next few days the angel only seemed to be less and less sick. The kiss had cured the angel's illness and the angel and the demon prince lived happily ever after, forever in love.  
The end._

**This is a story Shiro wrote shortly after Ichigo's death. Mugetsu helped him. It's supposed to be a very quick summary of Addicted with a happy ending xD We wanted to share this with you...and to tell you there is a sequel to Addicted called True Bonds which we have just uploaded or will be uploading in a few minutes...so please go read that and review, thanks xD**


End file.
